Feelings of the Hero of the Homs
by Maria65
Summary: Dunban gets hurt while protecting Melia, and she blames herself. Will pain and failure lead to love, or will it cause a confession? Read to find out. Keyara belongs to me, rest belong to rightful owner's. Rated T for fight.


It wasn't something Dunban wanted to admit, he didn't think it'd ever happen to him. Yeah to Keyara and Alvis, yeah to Reyn and Sharla, and defiantly to Fiora and Shulk...but to him? Dunban sighed as he rolled over, trying to get is mind off the feeling within his heart.

_'I never thought she'd have an effect on me.'_ Dunban thought, his mind once again going to the silver haired Princess, Lady Melia.

He was worried when he noticed Keyara had started following him, and giving him glares, and now he knew why. He had feelings for Melia, and he couldn't believe it happened, and apparently Keyaras' protective instinct were kicking in as well, as a result of him developing feelings for Melia. He only hoped Keyara would see it as a good change and not castrate him.

_'That's the last thing I need.'_ Dunban thought sourly, hoping against hope he wouldn't die the next day.

**Next Day:** So far, the day had gone smoothly. Keyara and Alvis were walking ahead of the group, Melia clinging to Keyaras' arm. Fiora was right beside Dunban with Shulk, talking about the latest battle, and Reyn with Sharla were in the back, blushing while Sharla held Riki, the poor Nopon being neglected by Melia. Suddenly Keyara and Alvis stopped, making Melia collide with Keyara, and stumble backwards, right toward Dunban. Dunban gasped, and held his arms out, catching Melia, preventing a harsh impact toward the ground.

"Melia, are you alright?" Dunban asked, and she nodded, only to be interrupted by Keyara.

"TELETHIA!" Keyara shouted, back flipping over Melia and Dunban, charging her gloves.

The others got ready for battle, meaning Melia and Sharla were to support the group from afar while the others got close. It wasn't long though before the Telethia realized that a certain ether attack was hurting it greatly, and it turned it's attention toward Melia. Melia didn't realize, and neither did the others, until it began charging its' breath attack.

"What's it doin' Shulk?!" Reyn shouted, confused.

Shulk suddenly realized where the Telethia was aiming, and gasped running toward Melia.

"Melia, watch out, it's aiming toward you!" Shulk shouted, and Melia seemed confused.

"What?" Melia asked, watching Shulk running toward her from across the field.

It was only when she looked at her target did she realize what was happening. A gasp escaped Melias' mouth as she tried to block with her staff, before she felt a body cover hers, and a harsh groan escape the mouth of her protector. Looking around, she gasped as she noticed Dunban took the attack, and she felt tears spring to her eyes at inflicting that type of pain on him.

"D-Dunban..." Melia whimpered out, and tried to hold him up, but he was much heavier than she expected, and she nearly buckled, but succeeded in lowering them to the ground.

"Dunban..." Shulk muttered, before glaring at the Telethia, and charging.

Melia wrapped her arms around Dunbans' shoulder, but wouldn't let herself cry, even as she felt the tears appear. Dunban was hurt, and she felt like it was her fault, even as she allowed him to lay on her lap, her praying he would get better. The battle soon ended, with Keyara and Alvis leaving in search of herbs, and the others crowding around Melia and Dunban.

"Is he alright?" Fiora asked, keeping her sobs back.

"Dunban, oi, wake up!" Reyn shouted, panicked.

"Reyn, shut up!" Sharla scolded him, smacking him upside the head.

"Oh, Hero of Homs shouldn't be doing this. Hero of Homs making everyone worry." Riki said, seemingly sad.

"Come on, let's get to a sheltered area." Shulk said, but Melia shook her head.

"We can't move, or Dunbans' wounds will get worse." Melia said, knowing that jousting a wounded man would make the wounds get bigger.

"Melia is right. We'll have to heal Dunban now." Sharla stated, seeing the condition the breath attack had on Dunban.

It seem old wounds have reopened, and a few new scars lined his body, as did the green ether from the breath. The ether seemed to line the newer wounds, preventing any normal healing Sharla or Melia usually did.

"Damn, this isn't exactly good. The newer wounds will have to heal by normal standards. Melia, use your Healing Aqua, or Healing gift to get the older wounds to close. I'll work on the ether-lined wounds." Sharla said, and got her medical supplies out.

"If only Keyara was here, she'd be able to remove the ether from the new wounds to heal them by normal standards." Fiora said, worried.

"Yeah, but someone needed to go with Alvis, and she knows to find the herbs better than we for she can feel their ether waves." Sharla explained, and Reyn sighed.

"Dammit Dunban, what was he thinking." Reyn mumbled to himself, making Fiora punched his shoulder and Melia glare at him.

"Shut up!" they both shouted at him in unison, making Reyn, effectively, shut up.

An hour had passed when Sharla finally finished cleaning the wounds of the disastrous ether, and Keyara with Alvis returning. Sharla and Melia were exhausted, and Keyara used the last of the ether within her gloves to close the wounds, but they still had to be wrapped out to prevent them from opening again. After using the ether crystals to replenish her gloves, Keyara drained them by placing a ether barrier around the group, allowing everyone to get the much needed sleep they needed. Though one female companion couldn't exactly get the sleep she wished.

_'It's my fault he's like this.'_ Melia thought as she sat beside Dunban, worried.

He hadn't woken up since they patched him up, and now she wondered exactly how deep the wounds went.

_'Keyara said the ether she used went deep inside the wounds repairing every little bit of torn muscle and skin...but what if it did. What if he has internal bleeding?'_ Melia thought, more worry on her face, reflected in her eyes like a vast ocean.

"Dunban...please get better." Melia said, and gently touched his face, closing her eyes to stop the tears.

"Stop...worrying about...me..." a weak voice sounded, making Melia gasp and look at him, only to see Dunban looking at her, and he turned his head.

"I...wanted to...protect you, Melia." Dunban said, getting his voice back.

"But...Dunban, I can look after myself." Melia said, and looked away, not wishing to meet his gaze.

The rustle of clothes got her attention as she soon felt arms wrap around her shoulders, and a broad chest against her back. Melia blushed a dark scarlet, and looked over her shoulder at Dunban.

"D-Dunban?" Melia whispered out, too embarrassed to speak more.

"I know you can look after yourself...but that doesn't mean...I don't want to protect you." Dunban said, getting his strength back.

Melia didn't say anymore as she felt a growing feeling within her heart, a warm, comforting feeling, and she sighed.

"As you wish, but don't think you won't get scolded for doing this again." Melia said, and Dunban gave a short chuckle.

"Obviously." Dunban said, and rested against a tree, bringing Melia with him.

"You can release me." Melia said, wanting to stop the heat from reaching her cheeks.

"Not a chance." Dunban stated, before he feel asleep, the soft beating of his heart luring Melia to sleep.

The two peaceful souls unaware of a pair of watchful eyes, and smiling faces.

"I guess you were right, as always." a gentle females voice sounded, followed by giggling.

"Who knew Dunban would be like that." an intelligent voice of a young boy stated.

"I told you so, Shulk." the know-it-all voice of Keyara chimed in, smirking.

"Oh come on now, let them sleep. Besides, no one truly knows how my brother reacts whenever no one is looking." the gentle voice, that of Fioras', stated.

"True. Come on though, let's get some sleep. The ether barrier lets down at first sign of light." the intelligent voice, belonging to Shulk, stated as they all feel asleep.


End file.
